BlackTie
by Wanna-Be-California-Gurl
Summary: Sebastian asks Rory to prom as their first date x Rorbastian with a side-seriving of Klaine, Tike, Jefsyn Warbler Jeff and OC and many more x Based next season


Black-Tie

'I cannot believe this.'

'Do you think he will?'

'God, I bet you he's crapping his pants right now.'

'If he doesn't say yes, I will cut a bitch.'

'Guys, shut up!' Sebastian hissed behind him. He could hear Blaine, Artie, Tina and Sugar whispering but tried to block it out. This was about him. This was about the boy currently being distracted by Sam Evans across from him. Sebastian turned around and straightened his collar. Prom was in a week, he had to do this. He sent Nick a quick text saying that he was ready. About six seconds later, he could here harmonising then a beat.

'Ladies and Gentlemen,'He heard Nick say.'We've got a special treat for you tonight! I'm gonna call my friend Sebastian up here to sing to you guys. Sebastian, let's go man!' This was it. Sebastian walked forward and began to sing while the Warblers did the backing track.

My name is Sebby

Nice to meet you.

Can I tell you honey

Look around there's

A whole lot of pretty babies(A/N sorry the change in lyrics is so bad here)

But none like you

You shine so bright!

I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute

On the floor up and close

Getting lost in it!

I won't give up with out a fight.

Sebastian had walked over to Rory from where Blaine and the rest had been sitting and was now standing two meters away from him. Sam had left and gone to the others while he had been singing and the Warblers had moved to the area with the tables.

I just wanna

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh,

Oh baby!

I just want you to dance with me tonight!

So come on

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Oh baby!

I just want you to dance with me tonight!

Break it down now,

Shake it like that,

Now bring it all back,

To dance with me tonight,

One more time, one more time, come on now.

Do your thing,

Everybody sing!

I just want you to dance with me tonight,

Yeah!

One, Two, Three Four!

The whole of McKinley was clapping and singing along and Rory was sitting with his mouth open in shock. The Warblers were dancing around with the other students and Jeff was dancing with his girlfriend who had transferred to McKinley from Crawford that year. Sebastian pulled Rory to his feet and danced with him.

I just wanna

Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh

Oh baby!

I just want you to dance with me tonight!  
Ooh, just close your eyes

We can dance all through the night

I just want you to dance with me tonight!

And everybody sing, boy just close your eyes

We can dance all through the night

I just want you to dance with me tonight.

Yeah...

'Rory, will you go to your prom with me?'Sebastian smiled at the Irish boy, who nodded excitedly and hugged him. The crowd from McKinley had dispersed with some of the girls muttering,'God... All of the good ones are gay'.

'Well done, Seb.' Tamsyn, Jeff's girlfriend, called from where she was wrapped in Jeff's arms. She had jaw-length peroxide blonde hair, a curvy figure and shimmering blue eyes. She dressed in an over-sized leather jacket with silver studs on the lapel, black shorts, one of Jeff's Dalton t-shirts and a pair of beat-up chucks. They had been together since they were fifteen and both had taken her transfer very hard. She drove two hours every other day to Dalton to see him and he did it on the days when she didn't. They worked so well because the two had been through so much. Tamysn's father had physically abused her and was sent to jail. Her mother began taking anti-depressants and over-dosed and Tamsyn felt like it was her fault so she began cutting. Jeff found her unconscious in her bathroom and called 911. She moved to Lima because her aunt wouldn't let any other relatives take her. Jeff had helped her through it all and never once strayed.

Tamsyn had a very close relationship with Sebastian. They had met when her parents had taken her to Paris on a business trip where they had to discuss her father's business merging with the Smythe family's business. They had kept in contact and had remained very close friends.

'Thanks, ma belle.' Sebastian winked at her and looked down at Rory, who was still staring at him.

'So, you like me?' The Irish boy breathed.

'Yep, so God-damn much.' Sebastian smiled and hugged him.

Prom was going to be awesome.

Xxx

'Who are you taking to prom?' Sebastian asked Blaine, Artie, Nick and Sam who had accompanied him with Jeff to go hunting for tux.

'Tina said she'd go with me, we're kind of in the same boat.' Blaine smiled at Sebastian, while he played with the variety of ties on the wall.

'Sugar basically verbally abused me until I asked her. I don't know how many times I've heard 'sorry, aspergers' in the past two weeks.' Artie wheeled over to the waistcoats.

'Mercedes is coming back to town to see her parents and me.'Sam smiled goofily.

'Quinn's coming back too.'Nick laughed and they high-fived.

'So we all have dates?' Sebastian asked.

'Yep, Tamsyn didn't want to go at first but I cajoled her with the promise of making out in a janitor's closet after.'Jeff grinned widely.

'If more girls were like Tamsyn...'Artie began.

'Watch what you're going to say.'Jeff snapped and glared at Artie.

'Never mind.'He whimpered and took great interest in a pair of shoes on sale.

'That's it, Jeff. Scare the shit out of them.' Sebastian winked and walked over to the blazers. He was going to prom with Rory. Rory. Rory Flanagan. The adorable Irish boy with sparkling blue eyes and the heaviest Irish accent ever since that guy in Leap Year. It made Sebastian's heart skip a beat. He found himself trying to slow down his heartbeat every time he thought of him. He was going to prom with Rory Flanagan.

Xxx

'Where are we going?' Rory asked Sam and Blaine. They had bundled him into Blaine's car and took off at the end of the day.

'The mall, stupid.'Sam sighed and went back to his game of Tiny Wings on Blaine's phone.

'Don't beat my high score,'Blaine said.'Rory, we're going to the mall to get you a tux or suit... Are they the same thing?'Blaine asked.

'I dunno, man.'Sam said vacantly. Rory sighed and sat back in his seat.

'Kurt would now.'Blaine sad brokenly. Kurt couldn't be here for prom because of heavy workload. He ended up going to New York and auditioning for everything. Every. Last. Thing. He was about to give up and come home when he heard a small indie theater was doing a production of The Boy From Oz. He killed his audition and got the part. The show was a big hit and Blaine went to see it, opening night. Kurt had been cast in so many productions after that but his schedule was always packed. It made Blaine upset that he only got twenty minute phone calls here and there but he would never tell Kurt. This was his dream.

'It's okay, Blaine. A few more weeks and you'll see him every night!'Rory grinned encouragingly to Blaine who smiled back at him.

'Thanks Rory.' Blaine said.

'Hell yes! I beat your score, Anderson!'Sam yelled from the front and Blaine looked like he was about to start sobbing. He pulled into the mall's car park and they went to help Rory find a nice tux/suit. They still weren't clear on that one.

'Oh my God, hi guys!'Brittany bounded to them from Cats4U, where she got a job. She looked adorable in her helmet with kitten ears glued on.

'Hey Britt.'Blaine smiled and hugged her. She hugged him back.

'Are you guys getting ready for Blaine's prom?'Brittany smiled. Blaine had been voted Class President that year by his campaign against bullying which Kurt had typed up nicely for him after his breakdown on the phone to him. Blaine had gone with a simple theme 'Black-Tie'. It was going to be elegant and beautiful, especially with the colour scheme Kurt had picked out and emailed Blaine.

'Yep, getting Rory his tux.'Sam wrapped an arm around the Irish boy's shoulders.

'Oh my God, that's awesome. I was wondering, Blaine. Because the evening is Black Tie... Do I have to wear a black-tie or can I wear a red one? Santana said she wanted to colour coordinate.' Brittany asked Blaine.

'You can definitely wear a red tie.'Blaine smiled. He always had a soft spot for her, in many ways she was like him. Apart from her grade-point average. That was very different.

'I'm really glad Santana is coming to see you.'Rory smiled at her before being dragged into the suit shop.

Xxx

It was amazing. Black curtains were hung up on every wall and all the balloons were silver. There was no sign of the McKinley gym anywhere. A stage had been set up with a sparkling microphone. The floors had soft, black carpet on them except a huge portion in the middle which remained the gym's floor. Tables were set-up all around the room with white cloth covering them. Simple decorations were in the middle of the table. A large buffet had been set up with finger food. It was magical. Small LED lights were embedded in the curtains behind the stage to give it a night-sky look.

Blaine stood on the stage and watched Santana and Britney come in. Santana was wearing a long red dress with a design in sequins. Brittany was wearing a floor-length peach dress with ruffles on the bust. And a red tie. Santana gave him a hug and told him about how gorgeous it was. Blaine smiled at Tina who was wearing a strapless deep purple dress. She smiled back and stood beside him.

Sugar and Artie came in next. Sugar was wearing a bright, yellow-green dress with a ruffled train and Artie was wearing a polka-dot blazer with a white shirt and bow tie. Their faces lit-up when they saw the room.

Sam came in with Mercedes who squealed and hugged Blaine tightly. She was wearing a long, sparkling, one-strapped blue dress that complimented well with Sam's gray suit with a pink tie.

Nick and Quinn wandered in gobsmacked. Nick was wearing a classic black suit which complimented him well and Quinn was wearing an off-white strapless, floor length dress with her short hair pulled back-off her face. She tackle-hugged Blaine and told him about how beautiful the place looked. She had changed, Blaine noticed. She was perkier and smilier than he had ever seen her.

Blaine rolled his eyes and watched the Hockey and Football players strut in and try to act cool. They had abandoned Blaine's theme and opted for semi-formal. Their dates were dressed up in body-con dresses, so high you could practically see... Well, somewhere Blaine wasn't too fond on seeing.

'That's just disgusting and,'Tine paused in the middle of her sentence, her eyes fixated on the door.'Blaine... I can't even... Mike!'She screeched and ran to him. He was wearing a grey suit with a pink shirt and blue tie. They were locked in a passionate embrace and Blaine felt his heart slowly breaking. He wanted his Kurt. His baby. Mike ran up to Blaine and wrapped him in a tight bro-hug.

'AND BIKE CHANDERSON IS BACK, BITCHES!'Mike yelled and laughed. Blaine and Mike were very close and had continued to talk over the distance. Mike and Tina went to talk to Quinn and Nick, leaving Blaine alone. Wouldn't be the first time.

'Well hello, Dapper-Dan.'Tamsyn winked, striding up to Blaine with Jeff's arm slung loosely around her hip. Blaine was wearing a midnight blue tux with a simple plaid shirt and a blue bow tie. He most certainly hoped he looked dapper. Tamsyn was wearing a vintage 50's dress with a black chiffon layer over a peach layer with flowers adorned on it. Jeff went for a more classic look in a simple black suit with a tie.

'You look like something straight out of the 50's, Tam!'Blaine exclaimed.

'Thanks, as do you.'She winked again. Jeff and Blaine hugged and the couple went to get some drinks. Blaine turned around and looked up at the LED lights, counting them just to be sure there were exactly 500. He got a little OCD at times.

'She's right, you know. You look amazing, babe.'Blaine gasped and turned around slowly. Kurt. Kurt Hummel. KURT FREAKING HUMMEL! His Kurt was at prom. Kurt was at Prom! He wore a deep blue suit that could be mistaken for black in the right light with a white shirt and blue tie. Blaine nearly fainted.

'Kurt.'Blaine managed to say before flinging himself into his boyfriend's arms.

'Babe, I missed you so much.'Kurt sighed and squeezed tighter.

Finally together again.

Xxx

'I don't think I can do this.'Sebastian whispered to Rory as they were walking down the halls of McKinley.

'Me neither,'Rory said, glancing at Sebastian. A simple black suit and his glasses. He looked amazing.'We have to, though.'Rory smiled.

'For Blaine?'Sebastian asked, looking at Rory's own attire of a black suit with a blue shirt and black tie. He looked adorable and oddly sexy.

'For Blaine.'Rory grinned and took Sebastian's hand. It felt right. It felt like no other hand should be holding his. Like his whole confusion over gay, straight or bi had suddenly ceased to exist. Like all that mattered was Sebastian. Rory strutted into the gym before stopping and looking around. Blaine had done a beautiful job. It was incredible.

The couple were moved through various other couples for a while before finally getting a breather. They had danced with other people, sang on stage while the other watched, talked with other people but had very little time to each other.

'Maybe this was a bad idea.'Sebastian murmured to himself as he watched Rory roll his eyes and go up for another song.

'What was a bad idea, dude?' Jeff sat down and pulled Tamsyn into his lap.

'Prom as a first date.'Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair.

'He's enjoying himself, mon loup.' Tamysn smiled and held his right hand. He could feel the scars on her left wrist, but the familiar lyrics written there covered them up.

'Yeah, but we've hardly talked to each other!' He grasped her hand tightly and Tamysn smirked.

'Well, let's dance then!'Rory came up behind Sebastian and grabbed his hand. He pulled him to the middle of the dance floor and waited for the next song.

'This one is for you.'Tamsyn said over the speakers, looking directly at Jeff. A slow grin spread across Jeff's face as the chords to the song began to play. Rory looked awkwardly at Sebastian. So adorable, Sebastian thought and put a hands on Rory's waist. Rory wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and looked into his eyes.

When I look into you eyes

It's like watching the night skies

Or a beautiful sunrise.

Oh, there's so much they hold.

Tamsyn's alto voice fit beautifully with the song but neither boy could find time to really appreciate it. They just spun in slow circles around the dance-floor, hoping their feet were moving to the right beat.

And just like them old stars

I see that you've come so far

To be right where you are

How old is your soul?

I won't give up

On us

Even when the skies

Get rough

I'm giving you

All my love

I'm still looking up

Nothing mattered. Not the homophobes, not their problems. Nothing. It was just them Together. Nothing could stop them if they had each other. It made Sebastian's heart leap to think he finally found someone.

'Cause even the stars they burn

Some even fall to the Earth

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it

No, I won't give up!

Tamsyn's voice had become filled with emotion and soul and both boys couldn't help but look up. Tears filled her eyes as he looked at Jeff. She sang the next lines directly to him. Only to him. Jeff's face was soft and his eyes were slowly becoming filled with tears. Tamsyn held up her left wrist with the same lyrics she was about to sing written there, eyes locked with Jeff's.

I won't give up

On us

God knows I'm tough enough

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it

The song slowed down and the boys were staring at each other again. It was a moment. It was a spine-tingling moment that you tell your children about. The moment when you knew you wanted forever with this person.

I won't give up

On us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up.

The song ended and everyone cheered loudly except the two boys. They were the only people there. Nobody was in the room, just them. A small smile grew on Rory's face and Sebastian followed suit.

Rory's ice-blue eyes locked on Sebastian's seafoam green. He leaned in and pressed his lips gently to Sebastian's before pulling away quickly. Sebastian's eyes were still closed and fluttered open.

'Is it weird that that was the best kiss I've ever had?'Sebastian whispered.

'I hope not.'Rory smiled and leaned in again. They melted into one another and this kiss lasted longer.

It was prom.

Kurt and Blaine had left twenty minutes before hand.

Brittany and Santana were making out in the corridor.

Jeff and Tamsyn were hugging tightly, whispering promises they would make sure to keep in each other's ears.

Mike and Tina were in their own little world, swaying to their own music.

Nick and Quinn were talking with Sam and Mercedes.

Artie and Sugar were talking quietly.

Rory was being kissed by a boy for the first time in his life.

He loved it.

Xxx

'That was an amazing night.'Rory smiled as they stood on Brittany's front porch.

'This is so cliché.'Sebastian laughed and fixed his glasses.

'You're gorgeous.'Rory whispered before leaning in and kissing Sebastian again. He could just do this now. He could just lean in and do it. He pulled back and rested his forehead against Sebastian's.

'You're beautiful.'Sebastian smiled genuinely and kissed Rory deeply. It was different to all of the small kisses they had shared in the duration of the evening. This conveyed everything Sebastian was feeling. It showed Rory how much Sebastian cared for him. It was theirs. Sebastian smirked as he pulled away and took a step back.

'You want to go out again?' He asked, smiling widely.

'Of course.'Rory grinned and opened the door. He gave Sebastian a small wave before walking inside.

Rory would collapse on his bed that evening and scream happily into his pillow.

Sebastian would sing happy-songs all the way back to Dalton.

They would go out again.

And again.

And again.

They'd apply for all the same colleges without telling the other.

They'd get accepted into both of their first choices, which happened to be the same.

They'd live in a nice apartment in New York.

They fight, storm out but always manage to come back together.

Sebastian would propose to Rory in the rain, like Sebastian knew Rory had always thought was romantic, when they visited Rory's family in Ireland.

Kurt would design the wedding.

Under Sebastian's watchful eye, of course.

They would adopt two kids.

A boy and a girl.

They'd grow old together.

They'd create spine-tingling moments together like the first one they shared on the dance floor. They would tell their children about it and tell them how important it was.

They would live the life they both knew they wanted.

Together.

Xxx

SAPPY! LOL!

Thank you for reading... This isn't one of my bestest :-/

Aaaanyways... If you chicklings want to know what they were wearing:

Santana: .ie/imgres?q=red+black+tie+dresses&um=1&hl=en&biw=1024&bih=509&tbm=isch&tbnid=h3vPX5UCZke6YM:&imgrefurl= %3Fcat%3D98&docid=tjbk1y7NVDMpHM&imgurl= . &w=400&h=600&ei=l3vCT63oF4iWhQfG8byJCg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=404&vpy=4&dur=1578&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=146&ty=245&sig=109347272446700037546&page=5&tbnh=154&tbnw=92&start=69&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:69,i:239

Tina : .ie/imgres?q=red+black+tie+dresses&um=1&hl=en&biw=1024&bih=509&tbm=isch&tbnid=h3vPX5UCZke6YM:&imgrefurl= %3Fcat%3D98&docid=tjbk1y7NVDMpHM&imgurl= . &w=400&h=600&ei=l3vCT63oF4iWhQfG8byJCg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=404&vpy=4&dur=1578&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=146&ty=245&sig=109347272446700037546&page=5&tbnh=154&tbnw=92&start=69&ndsp=19&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:69,i:239

Sugar : .ie/imgres?q=pink+black+tie+event+dresses&um=1&hl=en&biw=1024&bih=509&tbm=isch&tbnid=LF5XOJaP5R8J9M:&imgrefurl= blog/tag/fashion/&docid=b6YJo4AMLGPLaM&imgurl= . &w=333&h=500&ei=enzCT8iDBNK7hAe6w-mFCg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=801&vpy=80&dur=3065&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=145&ty=179&sig=109347272446700037546&page=2&tbnh=147&tbnw=96&start=13&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:11,s:13,i:119

Tamsyn : .ie/imgres?q=formal+1950s+dresses+for+women&um=1&hl=en&biw=1024&bih=509&tbm=isch&tbnid=7WhEfpiEZutWeM:&imgrefurl= /entry/13876662&docid=TjyglCEABg3IpM&imgurl= images/13876662/Shorter-Cocktail-Dresses2-257x300_ &w=257&h=300&ei=73zCT4uqK4e3hAek46z_CQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=414&vpy=107&dur=1063&hovh=240&hovw=205&tx=150&ty=153&sig=109347272446700037546&page=4&tbnh=146&tbnw=125&start=49&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:13,s:49,i:204

Blaine: imgres?hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1024&bih=509&tbm=isch&tbnid=UlTptzOuoL4p8M:&imgrefurl= . &docid=zQ8Ezsl6-f34RM&imgurl= . &w=409&h=516&ei=ZH3CT-b_Ms2YhQf96MXyCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=555&vpy=4&dur=1218&hovh=252&hovw=200&tx=111&ty=94&sig=104004424454449454672&page=1&tbnh=148&tbnw=112&start=0&ndsp=14&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:0,i:80

Kurt: imgres?hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1024&bih=509&tbm=isch&tbnid=EoC5uJTm6PLWLM:&imgrefurl= gossip/meryl-streep/&docid=hDyzOplsY67MxM&imgurl= .a/-600wi&w=600&h=430&ei=_n3CT8PXCpCLhQed0tiUCg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=255&vpy=206&dur=1188&hovh=190&hovw=265&tx=217&ty=139&sig=104004424454449454672&page=2&tbnh=144&tbnw=209&start=13&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:12,s:13,i:128 (Ignore Meryl Streep)

Sebastian: imgres?hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1024&bih=509&tbm=isch&tbnid=PRC7coPQsg-2vM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=m6BmEOH69XzoNM&imgurl= . /-6uhdcJM8Z38/T5OBKv9lIFI/AAAAAAAAFs0/7zWoRv-RYVw/s1600/tumblr_m2uuwuTTMr1r4ezfzo3_ &w=406&h=610&ei=i37CT-y2OceJhQfC4OT0CQ&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=2889&sig=104004424454449454672&page=2&tbnh=151&tbnw=101&start=10&ndsp=14&ved=1t:429,r:8,s:10,i:113&tx=48&ty=94

Sam: imgres?start=31&num=10&hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1024&bih=509&tbm=isch&tbnid=M8lkBrY1ZnqGgM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=Y5Gg_joMZkLHM&imgurl= . /-JBtx4qVDTqo/ThG37k9uZiI/AAAAAAAACwY/TcM3sGQHVYA/s320/Chord-Overstreet-LP_jpg_e_ &w=238&h=320&ei=A3_CT6unFs2BhQf46ujdCw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=311&vpy=98&dur=1189&hovh=256&hovw=190&tx=127&ty=116&sig=104004424454449454672&page=3&tbnh=156&tbnw=122&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:13,s:31,i:75

Artie: imgres?hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1024&bih=509&tbm=isch&tbnid=EoC5uJTm6PLWLM:&imgrefurl= gossip/meryl-streep/&docid=hDyzOplsY67MxM&imgurl= .a/-600wi&w=600&h=430&ei=_n3CT8PXCpCLhQed0tiUCg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=255&vpy=206&dur=1188&hovh=190&hovw=265&tx=217&ty=139&sig=104004424454449454672&page=2&tbnh=144&tbnw=209&start=13&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:12,s:13,i:128

Mercedes: imgres?hl=en&sa=X&gbv=2&biw=1024&bih=509&tbm=isch&tbnid=Yyo22g9tcr8pIM:&imgrefurl= /tag/viola-davis/&docid=S5I6mRZWjmHoPM&imgurl= /wp-content/uploads/2012/02/Amber%252BRiley%252B43rd%252BNAACP%252BImage%252BAwards%252BRed%252BCarpet% &w=397&h=594&ei=t3_CT-CnC4uFhQfZvJn-CQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=90&vpy=123&dur=532&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=119&ty=168&sig=104004424454449454672&page=2&tbnh=132&tbnw=82&start=11&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:11,i:111

Rory : imgres?hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1024&bih=509&tbm=isch&tbnid=bpB87iqHHpsnYM:&imgrefurl= post/13826711838/damian-mcginty-at-new-years-eve-los-angeles&docid=QMC4FL_KoFDmTM&imgurl= . /tumblr_lvsdrcL3kt1qea3eoo1_ &w=400&h=594&ei=xoDCT8GbCYjPhAeWkqX3CQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=266&vpy=124&dur=406&hovh=274&hovw=184&tx=98&ty=214&sig=104004424454449454672&page=1&tbnh=155&tbnw=104&start=0&ndsp=10&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0,i:74

Jeff: imgres?hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1024&bih=509&tbm=isch&tbnid=TemrislCCBEmMM:&imgrefurl= media/rm4158897152/nm3382724&docid=OACpa1YSOk38NM&imgurl= /images/M/%2540%2540._V1._SX640_SY427_.jpg&w=640&h=427&ei=uYLCT_uSFNC3hAe2uqzkCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=603&vpy=215&dur=688&hovh=183&hovw=275&tx=132&ty=155&sig=104004424454449454672&page=1&tbnh=137&tbnw=181&start=0&ndsp=11&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:0,i:91

Brittany: imgres?hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1024&bih=509&tbm=isch&tbnid=w4oc3g7loe1xXM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=SBt8sOx0qUdwmM&imgurl= . &w=550&h=456&ei=fYTCT_X3FtSGhQfc3o2ACg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=279&vpy=194&dur=1063&hovh=204&hovw=247&tx=163&ty=183&sig=104004424454449454672&page=1&tbnh=139&tbnw=153&start=0&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:0,i:87 (add red tie)

Quinn: imgres?hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1024&bih=509&tbm=isch&tbnid=Woy1iQ81Wa24nM:&imgrefurl= 2011_01_01_ &docid=mCXB7oP3JjP9DM&imgurl= . /_h7qGmw8uoqs/TTRdi13rkXI/AAAAAAAAO_ &w=320&h=320&ei=1hrJT6uYLdSGhQeOw-HdDw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=759&vpy=173&dur=579&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=129&ty=186&sig=104004424454449454672&page=5&tbnh=147&tbnw=145&start=67&ndsp=17&ved=1t:429,r:11,s:67,i:245

Mike : imgres?hl=en&biw=1024&bih=509&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=ezmuuU-RmfUC5M:&imgrefurl= /best-dressed-men-at-sag-2011-red-carpet/&docid=TF1M2eagtX1SWM&imgurl= /wp-content/uploads/2011/01/Harry%252BShum%252BJr..jpg&w=425&h=600&ei=YRzJT8yIB9KXhQfij-3qDw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=665&vpy=131&dur=2031&hovh=267&hovw=189&tx=112&ty=110&sig=104004424454449454672&page=1&tbnh=160&tbnw=128&start=0&ndsp=12&ved=1t:429,r:4,s:0,i:82

I suggest you look at them... I hope they work :) the images look better when you can see the dresses and suits xoxo

Thank you so much for reading, chickas xoxoxo Lotta love to you guys...

OH AND BTW LET THE QUEARTER QUELL BEGIN! CATCHING FIRE CAST LIST OUT TOMORROW! GRANT FOR FINNICK! Okay... Love you guys xox

PLEASE REVIEW! I'LL REVIEW YOUUUUU XOX

ma belle – my beautiful

mon loup – my wolf

They be French terms of endearment for friends etc.

Songs: Dance With Me Tonight – Olly Murs (this would be awesome Warblerfied)

I Won't Give Up – Jason Mraz ( I know Rachel sang it but that never happened in this story because she sang in self-centeredly and well... Yeah. This was emotional.)

Thanks again, my lovelies x


End file.
